26 About IchiRuki
by Hiruma Enma 01
Summary: 26 hal tentang IchiRuki yang sederhana. Review please..


26 About IchiRuki

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Rate : T

Chara : Ichigo K. and Rukia K.

Gener : Romance

Warning: OOC, Typo's, Spoiler, gaya penulisan yang aneh, tidak beralur, dll.

**A**

**Air**

Bagi Ichigo Rukia sudah seperti udara yang selalu ia butuhkan. Dan ketika udara itu tidak ada, maka ia akan merasa sesak di dada. Seperti saat Ichigo kehilangan kekuatanya dan tidak bisa melihat gadis itu dengan manik ambernya.

**B**

**Blade**

Pedang adalah penghubung antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Itulah benda yang membuat sebagian dari Rukia (kekuatan Shinigaminya) berada di tubuh Ichigo dan menjadi benang merah antara ke duanya. Jadi tidak masalah untuk Ichigo meratapi nasib Zanpakutonya yang patah terbelah dua. Karena itu adalah pemberian dari Rukia.

**C**

**Contact**

Saling memaki, marah, menendang, memukul adalah salah satu bentuk kepedulian Rukia pada Ichigo. Dan bagi gadis mungil itu, hal-hal semacam itu lebih baik ketimbang harus bermanis-manis di hadapan Ichigo.

**D**

**Dream**

Ichigo selalu bermimpi bertemu Ibunya yang begitu ia sayangi. Sosok wanita yang selalu memenuhi pikiranya. Dan kini sosok lain selalu memenuhi mimpi-mimpinya, menggantikan sosok lembut Ibunya. Sosok wanita mungil yang penuh dengan semangat dan selalu mengerti pikiranya.

**E**

**Empety**

Betapa kosongnya hati Ichigo saat pria bersurai jingga itu melupakan Rukia. Walau itu hanya sesaat sebelum ia kembali mengingat gadis itu, tapi Ichigo benar-benar merasa hatinya sangat kosong dan hampa.

**F**

**Fly**

Siapa bilang manusia tidak bisa terbang?

Ichigo tahu bagaimana rasanya terbang. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa ia Shinigami Daiko, pria itu selalu merasakan ia terbang saat wanita mungil yang merupakan parternernya itu dengan lembut mengusap punggunya saat ia bersedih atau saat gadis itu memeluknya karena cemas.

**G**

**Glue and Stemp**

Istilah lem dan perangko rupanya sangat cocok dengan pasangan yang tidak terlepaskan ini. Ichigo akan selalu di samping Rukia saat gadis itu membutuhkannya ataupun tidak. Dan begitu pula dengan Rukia, gadis itu akan siap mengulurkan tangannya pada pria yang selalu berada di sampingnya itu. Seperti Ichigo yang tetap berada di sampingnya saat ia akan dieksekusi.

**H**

**Hollow**

Mungkin Ichigo tidak selamanya membenci mahluk berlubang itu. Karena mahluk itulah ia bisa bertemu dan bisa mengenal Rukia. Dan bisa bersama gadis dari keluarga Kuchiki yang selalu memenuhi hari-harinya.

**I**

**Ichigo**

"Aku suka Ichigo!"

Ichigo tersentak kaget dan segera menoleh pada Rukia yang kini tengah duduk di kursi belajarnya. Gadis itu tampak sedang menggigit sebuah strawberry kecil berwarna merah cerah.

"Aku juga suka Hikari."

Dan kali ini Rukia yang tersentak dengan perkataan tiba-tiba dari bibir Ichigo yang tengah mengulas senyum licik penuh kemenangan.

**J**

**Jealous**

Ichigo selalu iri melihat Byakuya yang bisa tinggal serumah dengan Rukia (walau ia juga) dan kepada Renji yang lebih lama mengenal Rukia. Juga kepada Ukitake yang merupakan kapten Rukia. Apalagi pada pria bernama Kaien yang sepertinya sangat dekat dengan Rukia.

Ah, Ichigo selalu iri pada pria yang paling dekat dengan Rukia. Tapi setidaknya dari sekian banyak pria itu, Ichigo satu-satunya pria yang pernah melihat sosok rapuh seorang Rukia Kuchiki. Dan Ichigo menyukai hal itu.

**K**

**Kuro**

Hitam bagaikan warna wajibnya. Mungkin karena warna itu sangat kontras dengan mata dan rambutnya yang sangat nge-jreng. Tapi hitam juga warna rambut dari wanita yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

Jadi, Ichigo rasa warna hitam lebih cocok dengan orange dari pada merah.

**L**

**Limit**

Ichigo memiliki batasan tersendiri. Batasan kekuatan, di mana ia kehilangan kekuatannya karena memakainya terlalu berlebihan saat melawan Aizen dulu. Batas kesabaran saat harus menghadapi ayahnya yang kelewat bodoh.

Dan batasan yang paling susah ia tahan adalah batasan untuk tidak menyentuh adik dari pria paling ganas se-Seireitei tentang persoalan adiknya yang paling disayanginya.

Jadi karena Ichigo masih sayang pada nyawanya, pria itu harus extra tahan untuk tidak melewati batasan yang satu ini. Batasan untuk tidak menyentuh dan melakukan sesuatu pada Rukia Kuchiki

**M**

**Mirai (Masa Depan****)**

Ichigo kecil berharap masa depanya akan seperti tokoh idolanya yang merupakan pahlawan di salah satu tajangan mingguan di pagi hari yang selalu ia tonton bersama ayahnya.

Dan sepertinya Ichigo harus sangat berterima kasih ke pada Rukia karena gadis itu sudah mewujudkan impian kecil Ichigo.

Dan Ichigo berharap Rukia bisa mengabulkan impian masa depannya.

.

.

Imipan masa depan untuk bisa melihat Ichi-Ruki kecil dalam gendongannya.

**N**

**Nightmare**

Ichigo selalu bermimpi buruk tentang kematian Ibunya di saat hujan walau pria berambut jingga itu sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu. Tapi Rukia selalu tahu jika Ichigo akan selalu berkeringat dingin dalam tidurnya setiap kali hujan mengguyur kota Karakura.

Dan dengan lembutnya wanita itu akan membelai rambut Ichigo hingga pria itu bisa tidur lebih tenang dan tidak lagi mengigau atau berkeringat dingin.

**O**

**Onegai**

"Ku mohon Rukia!"

"Tidak, Ichi. Tidak bisa."

"Ayolah, onegai."

"Tidak, Ichigo. Jangan mengganggu keputusanku."

"Sekali ini saja."

"Tidak."

"Ku mohon sekali ini saja."

"TIDAK Ichigo Kurosaki. Cepat makan buburmu atau aku akan melemparnya ke mukamu."

"Ayolah Rukia. Aku ini sedang demam berat gara-gara harus membasmi hollow di saat hujan. Masa kau tidak mau menyuapiku?"

Dan saat melihat senyum lemah dan mimik mengiba di wajah Kurosaki sulung itu akhirnya Rukia mau menyuapi Ichigo dengan wajah merah.

Mungkin Ichigo akan kembali memohon pada Rukia untuk memandikannya nanti. Wajah merah itu adalah pemandangan termanis yang pernah Ichigo lihat. Dan ia kan memohon berjuta-juta kali kepala Rukia agar bisa melihatnya lagi.

**P**

**Parting**

Ingatan demi ingatan berputar di kepala Rukia. Saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Saat Ichigo menolongnya di Soul Society. Saat gadis itu menginjak wajah Ichigo untuk menyemangatinya. Saat Rukia dan yang lainnya membantu Inoue. Saat Rukia melihat sosok Hollow Ichigo. Saat Rukia harus kembali ke Seireitei. Saat melawan Aizen. Saat gadis itu kembali menusukan zanpakutonya pada Ichigo untuk mengembalikan kekuatannya.

Semua ingatan itu bercampur di kepala Rukia. Tapi rukia melupakannya. Bahwa tidak ada perpisahan. Dan Ichigo meyakinkan Gadis itu. Mereka pasti kembali bertemu. Pasti.

Jadi terlalu cepat berterima kasih kepada kepala jeruk itu eh, Rukia?

**Q**

**Question**

"Hei, Rukia!"

"Apa?"

"Kapan pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Apa perduliku?"

"Di mana kita pertama kali bertemu?"

"Di depan rumahmu. Dan berhentilah bertanya-tanya itu sangat menganggu."

"Kapan kau akan menjadi pacarku?"

"Sudah ku_ APA?"

Rukia menjatuhkan pensilnya yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menggambar Chappy saat menyadari pertanyaan Ichigo dan saat gadis itu dengan pasti melihat seringai menggoda Ichigo dengan manik violetnya.

Rukia benci jika orang lain selalu bertanya padanya. Dan ia paling benci saat Ichigo Kurosaki bertanya tentang hal yang paling ia benci. Karena wajahnya pasti memerah dan memanas.

**R**

**Rush**

Ichigo merasa minggu ini adalah minggu tersibuknya. Tubuh (Shinigami) nya sudah terasa sangat sakit dan pegal-pegal. Bahkan kakinya serasa diikat kuat dengan kido milik Rukia. Tapi pria itu tidak keberatan jika semua kesibukan dan rasa lelahnya bisa membuat dirinya berlama-lama dengan Shinigami pendek itu.

**S**

**Sweet**

Semua orang suka rasa manis. Begitu pula dengan Ichigo yang notabene sangat menyukai chocolate. Dan rasa manis yang paling Ichigo sukai adalah rasa manis dari bibir seorang gadis manis yang kini tidur di lemarinya. Dan mungkin Ichigo Kurosaki lebih menyukai rasa manis dari bibir Rukia ketimbang chocolate.

**T**

**Tunder**

Ichigo tidak menyukai petir tapi ia juga tidak membencinya. Karena, jika hujan dan kilatan berwarna kuning itu muncul, ia jadi memiliki alasan untuk bisa memeluk tubuh Rukia.

**U**

**Unlike?**

"Yang ini?"

"Iee."

"Ini?"

"Tidak."

"Ha? Jadi kau suka yang mana?"

"He? Yang ini?"

Jawab Ichigo sembari menunjuk Rukia yang langsung merona merah.

**V**

**Violet**

Mungkin warna violet tidak terlalu gelap atau kelam di mata Ichigo Kurosaki. Entah sejak kapan, Ichigo merasa warna itu cukup bagus. Sangat indah malah.

Mungkin sejak pria itu mengenal seorang gadis dengan manik violet cerah yang kini tengah tertidur dengan bahunya sebagai pengganti bantal.

**W**

**Wont**

Menginginkan bukan berarti harus memiliki tapi bukan berarti kita tidak boleh berjuang untuk mendapatkan keinginan kita. Dan Ichigo mempelajari hal itu dari Rukia. Ichigo menginginkan kembali Ibunya. Pria itu berusaha keras untuk melindungi keluarganya sebagai ganti karena tidak bisa melindungi dan mengembalikan Ibunya.

Dan Rukia lah yang memberikan kesempatan untuk bisa memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi keluarganya. Dan mungkin saat ini Ichigo sangat menginginkan gadis itu. Walau ia harus berhadapan dengan kapten batalion enam.

**X**

**Xcution**

Entah Ichigo harus marah, senang, atau kecewa terhadap sekelompok orang yang memasang kedok "ingin membantunya" itu. Bahkan pria itu ragu akan alasan kenapa ia harus tidak membunuh orang-orang yang telah mengkianatinya itu. Well, setidaknya biarkan Ichigo berterimakasih pada Ginjo yang membuatnya bisa kembali melihat senyum Rukia.

.

.

Mungkin Ichigo memang perlu menungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya.

**Y**

**Yuki**

Menurut Ichigo salju adalah penggambaran paling tepat dari seorang Rukia Kuchiki. Selain karena tipe zanpakuto gadis itu adalah salju, gadis itu benar-benar mirip salju.

Putih, bersih, dingin, dan tidak mudah di tahan. Karena salju akan cepat menghilang menjadi air. Walau begitu setiap orang pasti menantikan datangnya musim bersalju. Seperti dirinya yang selalu menantikan pertemuan selanjutnya dengan gadis itu.

"Ja na, Rukia." Ichigo memasang senyum di wajahnya.

Rukia terhenyak. "Berapa kali aku mendengarmu berkata begitu?" akhirnya gadis itu membalas senyum Ichigo.

"Ini Bukanlah yang terakhir." Ichigo memasang tampang santainya.

"Jadi siapa yang perduli beberapa kali aku mengatakannya?"

"Kau benar." Keeduanya saling melempar senyum.

Jadi bukankah Ichigo selalu menanti pertemuan selanjutnya dengan gadis itu?

**Z**

**Zanpakuto**

Ichigo tahu ia bukan apa-apa tanpa zanpakuto (yang merupakan tanda kekuatannya) jadi di saat zanpakuto itu rusak dan hilang betapa mirinya hati Ichigo. Tapi toh sepertinya sang pemberi tidak keberatan atau marah dan malah mendukung Ichigo untuk bisa memperbaiki zanpakuto rusak itu.

Keterangan:

A: saat Ichigo kehilangan kekuatan Shinigaminya dan mencoba kekuatan Fullbring dari Ginjo.

B & Z: saat Ichigo menuju batalion zero. Terlihat sekali bahwa pria mikan itu begitu terpuruk saat mengatahui bahwa zanpakutonya tidak bisa kembali kesedia kala.

E: saat movie 3, Fade to Black, I call your name

I : Rukia di ambil dari Lucia yang berarti cahaya dan hikaru adalah bahasa Jepang dari cahaya

P & Y: Episode 366

R : Mungkin saat movie 1, saat banya hollow yang datang ke Karakura dan adanya Senna

Keterangan di atas hanya sebagai tambahan agar para readres tidak bingung. Dan maaf jika ada yang salah.

Review anda sangat dibutuhkan. Onegaishimashite.


End file.
